


Pleasant Surprise

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, i can write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: “Harry?” Peter finally choked out the name in shock. “What-”
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I can write fluff and this should not have been a one shot.

Peter came home one day, a bit distracted and in a hurry. It was one of those days where he could freely talk however long he wanted to Harry on the phone and _he did not want to be late._

“Dammit,” he cursed, as he saw that the lift was out of order and turned around to take the stairs.

10 minutes later, slightly out of breath, Peter inserted his key into the keyhole only to frown in confusion.

The door was unlocked.

Silent as a fox with the grace of a black widow, Peter slipped in. Eyes dark and assessing his surroundings, Peter noticed the small and unassuming changes in his home. The cupboards were opened, the oven was used too. 

Was that flour?

The brunette dropped his bag without the barest of sound and made his way forward, staying close to the wall.

Peter sniffed slightly and froze. 

A mouthwatering smell wafted through the air and consumed his senses, and Peter had never been more confused in his life. 

May couldn’t cook or bake (doesn’t matter what she claimed).

Ned wouldn’t touch the oven with a pole if he paid him to.

MJ, well, she was MJ.

Gwen was a baker but she hated his kitchen. 

Tony was banned from the oven after he gave one an AI. 

“Who are you...” Peter murmured softly and slinked towards his room, the biggest in the flat, which was the only one open.

Just as he was right outside his bedroom door, a heavy thump sounded. 

Like something fell off its perch. 

Or like _someone_ fell down. 

He pushed the door ajar and-

“What the-“

In front of him, in his house, in his room, on his floor was his best friend. 

His best friend, who had this utterly infuriating sheepish grin on his face.

His best friend who was somehow in US when he was supposed to be in France that very minute.

His best friend who still had those stupidly charming grey eyes that resembled violent storms and calming showers.

His best friend who was lying in a pool of Peter’s clothes.

His best friend _who was wearing Peter’s clothes._

“Harry?” Peter finally choked out the name in shock. “What-”

The moron whom he called best friend just rolled around in _his_ pile of clothes attempting to look like he was just lying there casually and definitely didn’t fall down. 

“I’m hurt Peter Parker,” Harry drawled lazily. “Is this how you greet me? I should have known! Who is _he_? How is he better than me?”

Peter stared with the shock of seeing his best friend wearing over and the familiar deadpan rising up in him. 

“Harry,” he said, eyes fixated on Harry’s eyes and not down to those childish pout on his lips or those bloody distracting clothes Harry was wearing.

“No!!” Harry wailed. “Tell me, _is it Ned?_ Is it he who has betrayed me? Tell me! Who is he? _Is he prettier than me?_ ”

“Why do you think it’s a he?” Peter questioned with a huff and stepped over Harry to his bed. 

There was a moment of silence. Peter plopped down on his bed and kicked at the strawberry blonde haired boy sprawled near his feet like the drama queen he was.

“Is it a she?” Peter paused as the quiet question reached his ears with an underlying trepidation. 

Soft grey eyes stared back at him, and Peter felt as though a single wrong movement could destroy something precious. Could snatch what they had between them. 

“No,” he whispered, then gave a hand for Harry to grab and repeated louder with a smile. “No, it’s not.”

Immediately, like a vine curling around a branch for support, Harry curled up against him. 

Hair messy, eyes closed and feet tucked securely underneath blankets and donned in Peter’s comfort hoodie, Harry looked ethereal. 

“I’ve missed you Peter Parker,” Harry sighed contentedly as Peter wrapped an arm around him.

As light snores came from the body tucked up against him, Peter decided that the questions about Harry’s sudden appearance, the clothes and more importantly that delicious smell can wait.


End file.
